more than acting
by the-white-violin10
Summary: edward and bella are friends and edwards mother is coming over to see the'wife' that he told her he had. after lots of bribing, pleading and promises, bella finally gives in and pretends to love edward- but is it more than acting?- plz read my first story
1. Are you good at acting?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**BPOV**

I was cleaning up around my house and listening to my ipod at the same time- not a good combination for me. I was concentrating on my music and I tripped on a stray shoe ( why it was in the kitchen is weird ) and I fell flat on my face all of a sudden, my nose felt like it was broken and I sat up. I saw a patch of red sticky blood on the floor. My blood. I felt sick and went to the bathroom to look at my nose and as a precaution because of my weak stomach. I looked in the mirror I gingerly touched my nose in several places to see if it was broken. No. it was only slightly sore and bleeding. I let out a sigh of relief and wiped my nose and then I grabbed the damp mop and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen ( carefully putting the shoe away and not listening to my ipod )

**2 hours later**

I was sitting on the couch while reading my new book, The Count of Monte Christo.

Suddenly the phone rang and I jumped. I got the phone on its third ring.

'Hello?'

'Oh! Hi Bella' Edwards voice sounded nervous

'Hi…'

'Bella, are you good at acting?' his words came out in a rush

'Why' I suspiciously asked- he already knew I couldn't act to save my life

'Just asking'

'Well, Edward to be perfectly clear, I can't act to save my own life'

'Oh' his reply sounded small and sad on the line

Then he hung up.

What the hell was that all about?

**EPOV**

Bella and I have been friends since year seven in high school.

I always liked her as more than a friend but I never told her- I must be pathetic.

I was felling sick. My mother was coming in a few days to see my 'wife' that I her told her about and if I don't have one, I will have to marry a girl who is ugly, dull, I don't know anything about and has the brain capacity of a coconut.

I don't know where I got the courage from but I called her and asked if she was good at acting- it was a small chance but if Bella could pretend to be my wife for the time my mother was coming to stay- one month, then maybe I had a chance to fool my mother but I knew the answer before I asked it.

My mother is very old fashioned and believed that I should have gotten married earlier- she say 21 is too old and that if I don't marry now, then I never will.


	2. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its caracters ( I'm jealous of stephenie Meyer )**

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed thinking about the call. Edward was my friend and he was a normal person so why did that phone call seem weird. I couldn't take it anymore so I called Edward. He picked up on the fifth ring sounding utterly miserable.

"Hello?" Edward said- I felt sorry for him

"Oh! Hi Edward it's me Bella"

"Oh, hi Bella!" Edward seemed to brighten up at this news

"Yeah, I was just wondering, what happened before, you sounded really weird on the phone and I wanted to tell you, if you are in trouble or something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'll always be there for you Edward."

The other side of the line was silent then, suddenly I heard a sharp intake of breath "Bella, I don't think this is the right place look, I'll come over to your house to explain it ok?"

"Yeah, sure"

I wondered what was so important that Edward couldn't tell me on the phone

I let out a huge breath that I didn't realise I'd been holing.

**EPOV**

I sat in my new silver sports car and debated internally.

How would Bella react to my story?

Would she still want to be my friend after what I asked of her?

Would she even say yes?

My head was spinning I couldn't debate any longer- I had to swallow my pride and my courage and just ask her

When I got to Bella's house, I noticed the smell of cleaning spray and thought- how clean can her house get?

Her house was the immaculate type that you were scared of stepping into because your feet would only mess up the floor

My house looked like a rubbish dump!

Bella was standing at the top of the stairs and dressed in a gorgeous blue knee high dress she looked as beautiful as ever.

She looked at me with a funny expression and I realised I had been staring at her

"Bella, the thing I have to explain to you isn't easy so you might want to sit down for a bit."

I told her the long story of how my mother was extremely over controlling and she thought I had a wife and she was coming over to see her, if I didn't have a wife, she would force me to marry a dull boring girl by the name of Lauren. She couldn't even compare to Bella.

"Life sucks doesn't it?"

"I have to ask you something Bella"…..

**PLZ REVIEW AND SUUGESTIONS ARE THE GREATEST!**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE A HELL OF A LOT SOONER NEXT TIME!**


	3. will you be my pretend wife?

**BPOV**

"_Life sucks doesn't it?" Edwards eyes grew soft for a split second then they had a little bit of, fear?_

"_Bella, I have to ask you something…_ Bella could you, no, would you pleaspretendtobemywifepleasejustwhilemymotherisherewhichisaboutamonth?_ "_

Edward looked wary sad and fearful all at the same time when the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"What?" I asked I could barely make any sense of his words but I could tell that he didn't really want to say this

" Bella, please don't hate me after what I am about to ask you but" he took a big breath and continued " will you please pretend to be my wife when my mother comes over to stay over but, she is staying for a whole month" he said each word slowly while he watched my reaction change after almost every word

He sat there nervously looking at his shoes (he looked so cute when he was nervous)

"Edward…" I began- I couldn't think of a way to say this right

"Edward…I…well…I…don't know exactly how to put this but can't you just tell your mother that you can do whatever you want?"

"That's the problem Bella, my mother wont take no for an answer the only way to persuade her is if I was dead or I ran away."

"Ok, I'll just say you fell into a volcano and died, now are you happy?"

"No, Bella you should know by now that I am never happy"

**EPOV (sorry I keep switching pov's all the time)**

Bella had funny jokes but I didn't feel in the mood for laughing

"Bella, if you do this I promise never to ask for anything again and I will pay you back I swear!"

"Edward, you have always been my friend but there are some things that are too complicated."

I sighed- this wasn't going to be easy

"Bella, what do you want most in the whole world?"

"I dunno, maybe 100 million dollars?"

"Okay, I can't give you that, but if you pretend to be my wife, I will…I will…I'll give you lots of dresses and jewellery and you can go on a shopping spree with my sister Alice and you can tease my brother Emmet and…and… please!"

I was desperate, my only chance was Bella (plus if she was pretending to be my wife, I might have to kiss her…) I immediately was mad at myself for those thoughts

"Edward…"

"Please? I beg of you, you are my only hope."

At this phrase, Bella fell down laughing and I was completely baffled

"The…look…on…your…face…was…so…funny!!!"

She said it as she was gasping for air between fits of laughter (I was starting to think Bella wasn't as sane as she usually was)

When Bella was completely laughed out and wasn't out of breath anymore, I knelt down and said very seriously

"Bella, will you be my pretend wife?"

I was afraid Bella was about to start laughing again when the strangest thing happened, Bella started crying and she said

"Yes, yes I will"

She was very strange, one moment Bella was saying no, the next she was crying her eyes out and saying yes

**Sorry that it's taken a while to update, but I have been sick and also, I will try to make my chapters longer in the future! Plz review, I love reviews so much! **


	4. a bit about edward

**A/N:**

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT IT IS ABOUT EDWARDS MUM!**

This story is a bit confusing so here is a bit about Edward

Edwards mum is really strict and she believes that 21 is too old for marriage (chapter one) and she thinks that Edward should marry some one fast. She doesn't really believe in true love, romance or happy endings.

She was married at 19 and it was to someone that she didn't really like or know for that matter, but he was fairly wealthy so she married him.

Edward was born when his mother was 20(so she would be about 41 now). Edward didn't like the man so he moved out when he was 18 and lived happily in his messy apartment until then.

He told his mother he was married but he didn't tell her sooner because her family would disapprove of the marriage to him (all lies) (it was a pretty weak lie but Edwards mother is gullible).

So that fills you in a bit about Edwards's mother and family and also his history.

(Edwards mother is named Elizabeth)


	5. AN SORRY!

I'm sorry, I wont be able to review for a while, and I've been extremely busy! There are also other things I need to do- don't worry I haven't abandoned the story (I actually thinking of the new chapter! But I'm also thinking of another story as well as a few other things! I just put this up to apologise and to say I haven't abandoned the story!

**Plz review and I'll try to write faster!**

**Love, the white violin! **


End file.
